


Asymptote

by Pickosita5



Series: My Hetalia Books [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Looks like Unrequited Love, M/M, Minor Bad Touch Trio (Hetalia), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sad, Sad America (Hetalia), Sad with a Happy Ending, Unrequited Love, end up together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickosita5/pseuds/Pickosita5
Summary: Asymptote - a line that continually approaches a given curve but does not meet it at any finite distanceIn other words, you can get closer and closer but never reach it





	Asymptote

_No One's POV:_

America watched as England and Portugal sat together and whispered to one another, giggling at what the other one had said.

England moved to sit next to Portugal during lunchtime of the world meeting. The action was simply because he couldn't take France's constant pestering so he opted to switch out with Spain, who usually sat between South Italy and his older brother. Spain agreed as he was also annoyed by Portugal, the man whom England was friendly chatting with.

And it unnerved America to no end.

_Why are they so chatty? England rarely talks to anyone in these meetings!_

"Actually, England has plenty of friends to talk to in these meetings,  _Amérique_." France piped up from beside him.

With a small glare, America turned to look at the older nation. With no surprise, Spain and Prussia were there beside the Frenchman, their small trio completed.

"I said that out loud?"

"Practically growled." Prussia chuckled. "Are you jealous that a certain green-eyed blonde is talking to one of his oldest friends and ally?"

"Is it that obvious?" America snapped, turning his gaze over to the pair again.

" _Si_. You look like a jealous puppy." Spain cooed.

America glared harder at the pair. Portugal had moved closer so he could whisper into England's ear, and England's face turned a lovely shade of pink that made America want to get over there and tear them apart. 

"What's so great about Portugal anyway? I bet he lies about liking England's shitty cooking. I at least tell him straight out it sucks."

The Bad Touch Trio looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey, _soldat_. Calm down. You're at a world meeting remember? I doubt anyone wants to see one of the world's superpowers look murderous." Prussia instructed. Even though he wasn't as close with America as he was before, around the time of his Revolution mainly since that's when he trained him, the young nation still had some respect for him. (A lot of it was lost in the world wars.)

America huffed, but calmed himself down. Prussia was right.

"I still hate them together though. They don't make a good couple at all."

* * *

"Meeting adjourned." Germany called. "We will continue tomorrow."

America packed up his notes and looked back to where England was sitting, only to find him gone. A small panic rose in his gut but as he swiveled his head and looked around, he found England talking to Hong Kong and Macau...with _Portugal_.

The four nations chatted idly, laughing around with each other as America slowed his packing to watch them.

Taiwan walked over to the group to get Macau, and the group broke off with that. Hong Kong did give England a hug before he left though, and America huffed.

Great, another person who will try to sweep England away.

England and Portugal began walking away, and America sped up to catch up to him.

"England! Hey, can I talk to you?" He called as he ran after them.

Portugal stopped too, looking back with amusement.

"What is it America?" England asked, green eyes shining with curiosity. _God, America wanted to kiss him..._

_NO! BAD INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS!_

"Mattie and I are going out to dinner, and I think he invited Prussia to come along. I was wondering if you wanted to come along too." America smiled.

"Oh! Um, see America..." England looked back at Portugal, who send him a charming smile. "I promised Jandro I'd go to dinner with him tonight. Spain, Romano, Belgium, Luxembourg, and Netherlands are going too but, ah, maybe another time? Tomorrow perhaps?"

America smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, another time then. Have fun."

"You too."

* * *

America spent the whole dinner sulking. It didn't help that Mattie and Gil were practically being the best looking couple in the place!

And England was having a great time too just a few tables away...

He wasn't lying when he said there'd be a small party there. The group was the reason the place looked so lively anyway.

One bright side he had to the situation was that England wasn't sitting with Portugal (he was between Netherlands and Spain). On the other hand, England was sitting between Belgium and Romano, who were chatting him up like a storm.

And England was enjoying it!

Bastard.

"Alfie, stop being a wimp. Go over and say hi." Canada rolled his eyes.

"No way, he'll think I'm spying on him or something." America shook his head.

" _Soldat_ , Birdie's right. You are being a wimp."

**\---**

Both groups left around the same time and, funny enough, met up in the parking lot. Belgium and Luxembourg left early because they had paperwork to get ready, Spain, Netherlands, Canada, and Prussia were talking, and Romano went back inside with England because England had left something behind.

That left Portugal and America...alone.

Portugal looked at the younger nation, studying him for a while, then smiled.

"You're angry with me."

America bristled. "I'm not angry."

"No, of course not. You're jealous. Is it because England and I are spending time together?"

America frowned. Damn, he read him like a book.

Portugal only smiled wider. "England was my friend first. My _lover_ first. You know this. Do you believe his love is a competition?"

"No. I just don't think it's appropriate that you've touchy with him in meetings. He doesn't like that, ask France. Hell, even I know that."

"Or could it be, perhaps, that he doesn't like your touch, and prefers mine?"

With that, Portugal left the American behind and walked over to Netherlands. They carpooled together and left, America still wondering if what he said was true.

_Did England not like it when I touched him?_

_Am I farther away from England than I had thought before?_

_...Will I ever get closer?_

 


End file.
